Happy Birthday
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Well, this is my birthday present to Crystal (a great friend!! *glomp*) Anyways......what would happen if a young girl's birthday wish actually CAME TRUE???


**_Happy Birthday_**

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Crystal. One: rich people who are amazing anime artists and producers own Gundam Wing. Two: Crystal is my friend and she owns herself. So.........I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

A/N: Well, this fic is actually a birthday present to one of my best friends. I hope you like it, Crystal!! And........*glomp* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


_Boring, boring, boring._ The small girl delicately yawned and glared at her tears out of slitted eyes. She set her head in her cupped hands, distantly trying to listen to the lecture on the anatomy of the cat. _But it's so boring!!_ she thought once again. Sighing to herself, she started doodling in her notebook.

She wasn't paying attention to what she was drawing, so when she looked down she was pleasantly surprised. Duo's grinning face looked out at her from the lined notebook paper. Crystal gently traced his lips, her dark brown eyes saddening. "I wish you were real....." she said softly, thinking that no one would hear her words.

From three desks over, a red-headed girl lifted up head from where she had been sleeping on the desk. _Hmmmmm........ _she thought. Suddenly, she grinned to herself, self-satisfied for some reason. "Happy birthday, Crystal," she whispered as black cat ears and tail seemed to pop up on her body for a minute. _I just hope you know what you're asking for......._

And the lecture continued as if nothing had happened.

~*~

"Hey, Crystal!!" the girl called as the student mass quickly walked out of the prison that most call 'high school'. Crystal turned around, her eyes searching for the person that had called her name. The red-headed girl from Biology walked up to her.

"You're......Bryanna, aren't you?" Crystal asked, her brows furrowed in thought. Bryanna nodded, grinning secretly at Crystal. She seemed smug about something and Crystal's curiosity was piqued.

"You're having a party tonight, to celebrate your birthday, aren't you?" Bryanna asked, her gray eyes dancing in humor. She continued to smile to herself.

Crystal nodded, suspicious of why this girl wanted to know. "Why do ask?" she asked, her lips pursed and her brown eyes narrowing further.

Bryanna cocked her head, and Crystal was astounded at how much she looked like a cat. "I was just wondering if I could come to the party tonight. It sounds like fun."

Relaxing instantly, Crystal grinned at this newly-made friend. "Sure! I'd love for you to come." Her smile turned more sly; more devious. "Whatcha planning on getting me for my birthday?"

Bryanna grinned back and turned around, walking away. Before she was out of earshot, she looked over her shoulder and winked. In a perfect Xellos (from Slayers) imitation, she called, "It's a secret."

Crystal stared after her and sighed, causing several strands of dark brown hair to fall in her eyes. Shoving her hair out of her face, Crystal boarded the bus with a growl. "I hate secrets....."

~*~

It was hours later and Crystal's party had just started. A lot of people had shown up and all were having a good time. And Crystal herself had risen to the occasion. Her outfit was new, and she looked good in it. She wore black platform sandals, skin-hugging blue jeans and a glittery red halter top. So far, she had gotten many compliments on her outfits.

Halfway into the party, the doorbell rang and Crystal went to answer it. And in stepped Bryanna. She wore baggy Dickies pants slung low on her hips, her top was bright yellow and said 'Treat me like an Angel......and I'll be your lil' Devil.' Crystal smiled. Even though she had know the red-head for a little while, she thought that the top suited her completely. As Crystal took in more of Bryanna's outfit, she was surprised to see how long the red-head's hair was. Usually, Bryanna wore it in a bun, and no one had ever seen it worn down. Until tonight..... Her hair came to mid-thigh and was extremely unruly.

As Bryanna stepped through the door, she grinned at Crystal and gestured to someone still waiting outside. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend," was her reply to Crystal's curious glance.

The other person stepped through the door. Crystal couldn't really see what he looked like because he was wearing a large trench coat and a large beanie covered his head. But she could see his eyes. And for some reason....they looked familiar.......

Soon after Bryanna arrived, Crystal began opening up the presents that her guests and friends had given her. She received a lot of CD's, money, and clothes; but she didn't receive the one thing that she truly wanted. Her heart's desire.

Crystal sighed and hung her head. _Why do you always hope? You know that it'll never come true......_ Then, she was jerked out of her reverie by a gentle tap on her shoulder. Crystal looked up, praying that there weren't any tears in her eyes. Bryanna was there, smiling gently down at her. "I need to talk to you for a minute. It's really, really important," she began. "Can you come with me into your bedroom? It'll only take a second."

Crystal gave her new friend a shaky smile. "Sure," she answered. "No problem. Here, follow me." And with that, she led the way into her room. Once there, she shut the door, enveloping the room in darkness. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked the shadowy figure by her window.

A flash of white was directed at Crystal. Bryanna was smiling at her. "Well......it isn't talking so much as giving you your birthday present, Crystal," Bryanna said, humor lacing her voice and turning it throaty.

"What did you get me?" Crystal asked out of habit. _Whatever it is......it won't be my heart's desire. It never is. Ever._

Bryanna chuckled softly. "Well....it isn't WHAT so much as WHO," she answered softly. Crystal's attention was redirected back to the taller girl. _What is she talking about....?_ Bryanna walked over to Crystal, stopping by the closet. She tugged on someone, urging them closer. In the darkness, Crystal couldn't see who it was.

"Happy birthday, friend," Bryanna said, hugging Crystal tightly. Then, she quickly walked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Crystal returned her attention to the figure. He stepped closer, into the light given off from a street lamp. A pair of violet eyes stared into Crystal's own brown pair, dancing with mirth. He tossed a three-foot long braid over a shoulder and leaned closer to the shocked girl.

"Happy birthday, Crystal," Duo whispered before his lips brushed against the girl's own.

  
  


Outside, Bryanna grinned smugly to herself and walked out the door. She breathed the night air in deeply, savoring the scent of growing things. A soft footstep interrupted her thoughts.

"Ready to go?" a boy asked. Bryanna turned around and nodded. Prussian blue eyes stared into Bryanna's gray eyes. Then, Heero nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. And together, the two walked out into the night.

  
  



End file.
